<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light me the way by Zeena97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017765">Light me the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97'>Zeena97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Morse Code, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pining, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeena97/pseuds/Zeena97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is stuck in quarantine after getting pentapox at a party.<br/>He's bored and lonely until an annoying light distracts him.</p><p>Sokka is bored in his dorm room after being in quarantine for a week. Maybe trying to find a morsing friend at the campus is a bad idea, maybe it is good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crypted in lights and shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why me? Why is it always me, when something bad happens? I just want to go out and have fun once in my life. And of course life punishes me instantly with pentapox. As if I didn't already have enough ugly scars on my body." Zuko shouts into his phone, fighting the urge to just throw it into the nearest wall.</p><p>"Calm down Zuko! You're being so dramatic. You only need to stay in quarantine for five more days. A month ago I watched you stay in your dorm room for a week straight. You're halfway through already. You‘re gonna be fine. Next time you can come along to the beach." Mai's soft, but annoyed voice breaks through Zuko's anger. She's right, Zuko can do this.</p><p>"Alright. I'm gonna stay inside.“ Zuko promises, sighing loud.</p><p> </p><p>Mai hangs up after saying goodbye. She's gonna go to the beach with his sister Azula, and Tylee. That's fine, it's not  like it's their 10th year they go to the beach all together. Zuko rolls his eyes annoyed. He looks out the window. At least it's getting dark already.</p><p>He sits down in his usual place in front of his laptop. During those five days locked inside, he fell in love with gaming again. There's left over piece of pizza, no annoying room mate, he has half a bottle of coke and 2 gramms of weed. Life is good. He unpauses the game to continue playing.</p><p>A few hours, which felt like less than half an hour, and half a joint later Zuko spots something from the corner of his eye. It's been bugging him for the last five minutes. On and off an on and off. It's a light coming from a window on the other side of the campus from one of the dorms. On and off and on and off and pause.</p><p>"Huh?" Zuko says as he turns his full attention to the strange pattern of light. He looks closer, recognizing someone standing by the window, hard to tell if it's a guy or a girl.</p><p>Maybe they are in danger? Zuko remembers there's a code for SOS, but of course he doen't remember it.<br/>
The light is switched on and off in a strange pattern. Short, long, short, short, pause, long, long, long and then a long pause. Zuko grabs his phone.</p><p>"Morse code" he types in just to make sure he's not going crazy. The first link brings him to wikipedia, he scrolls down to the alphabet and waits for the next sequence.</p><p>Short short short short pause short pause short long short short pause short long short short pause long long long pause</p><p>It takes Zuko two times to write it down correctly. Once he's finished he starts translating.<br/>
"Hello" Zuko smiles at his decrypted message. Thats what the patterns means. He's not going crazy. But the person switching the light must be. Are they really expecting someone to answer?</p><p>The sequence goes by a few times. Morse code is actually pretty easy. Zuko picks up his pencil, but lies it back down. He shakes his head. No he's not gonna write down a reply to send it. He opens the app store, he's gonna use an app to do that for him.</p><p>While the new application is downloading he inspects the lamp on his roommates desk. Maybe he just found the perfect tool to reply.</p><p>He sets up all his tools and waits for the light on the other side of the campus to go out the last time for the long pause.</p><p>The code on his phone is ready to be sent: ··–   –··· ––– ·–· · –·· ··––·· <br/>
"U bored?“</p><p>Zuko struggles, but manages to not make any mistake while producing his message. The window on the other side stays dark for half a minute. Until finally</p><p>"Quarantine sux"</p><p>Zuko can't help a big smile appearing on his face. When he puts the next message in his phone.</p><p>"Same. Pentapox?“</p><p>"Yes. 3 more days. Wbu?“</p><p>"5“</p><p>"Dang“</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"By day 6 it's gonna be unbearable.“</p><p>Zuko sighs while trying to follow the pattern of the light with his translator. The other person seems to be good at morsing.</p><p>"Oh no.“ Zuko answers, but there's no answer.<br/>
"So. Morsing?“</p><p>Finally a reply.</p><p>"Yep. You’re the first to reply.“</p><p>"Oh I'm your first?“</p><p>"One and only.“</p><p>Zuko smiles. This is stupid. It takes at least two minutes to „read", write down, translate, write down, translate and finally „write“ back. But it is far more fun than texting on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Tired“ Zuko writes after half an hour, feeling the weed he smoked finally wearing him down.</p><p>"Ok. Goodnight. Again tomorrow night?“</p><p>"Yes! Goodnight.“</p><p>Zuko turns off his lamp for the last time. The poor lamp must be battered by now, fortunately it's not his. Zuko waits for another two minutes, but falls into his bed once he's sure their conversation is over. He can't help the smile forcing it's way onto his lips again.<br/>
Maybe the universe isn't against him after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mister call-me-what-you-want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long night of sleep and 5 hours online course Zuko finds himself unpatiently waiting for the last rays of sunlight to disappear behind the higher buildings in the distance.</p><p>During the day, when his mind should have been focused on his boring lecture in corperate finance he drifted off thinking about stuff he wanted to ask his new friend.</p><p>To distract himself, Zuko decides to game for a bit while keeping a look at the dark window. When it's 10 pm, an hour earlier than last night, there's a familiar blinking of light coming from the other side of the campus.</p><p>"U there?"</p><p>Zuko smiles and takes his phone with the new morse code translator app, only to be sure he's writing correctly, because let's be honest after a long talk yesterday he's almost fluent.</p><p>"Hi. How was your day?"</p><p>"Long and boring. Had lectures. Yours?"</p><p>"Same. What's your major?"</p><p>"Biomechanical computer science and robotics. You?"</p><p>What a long as name for a major. Maybe it's two majors?</p><p>"That's a long name. Business management."</p><p>"Sounds like you're one of the rich kids. Why are you in this cheap dorm?"</p><p>Not everyone who studys business management is rich. Zuko may be kinda wealthy, but that doesn't apply to all the others.</p><p>"Sounds like you are a nerd, why don't you live in your parent's basement?"</p><p>Zuko smiles while he waits for an answer, two can play that game.</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"What semester?"</p><p>"Second. You?"</p><p>Zuko smiles, knowing that they are in the same year.</p><p>"Also 2. How old are you?"</p><p>"19 you?"</p><p>"20"</p><p>Zuko can't help, but wonder what the other looks like, how his voice sounds.</p><p>"U old."</p><p>1 year.</p><p>"You are a baby"</p><p>"U like studying?"</p><p>Zuko thinks about the question. No, he actually hates it. He hates everyone in his course, he doesn't want to be part of the family business. But he also doesn't know what else to do. And he's barely passing.</p><p>"Not really. It's lot of work."</p><p>"But you like what you learn?"</p><p>No. He hates it. And everyone around him seems to be happy with their choice of their major. He sighs.</p><p>"Kinda." Because it can be interesting sometimes. Especially when they learn a bit about social stuff instead of just economics and basically exploitation.</p><p>"Not convincing."</p><p>"It's just boring. Do you like it?"</p><p>"Yep. It's cool."</p><p>That's nice. One more person happy with their studies.</p><p>"So you can hack?"</p><p>Because thats what computer scientists do, right?</p><p>"A bit. Had courses in IT security."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>The conversion is kinda dry. But it's still better to talk to a stranger than being all alone. A stranger...</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes at the response.</p><p>"Come on. I'll tell you mine."</p><p>"Don't need. Your name is Zuko."</p><p>Zuko's heart is already racing as he reads the letter Z. How?</p><p>"How you know me?"</p><p>"I said I can hack."</p><p>Impressive.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"No. I work at uni. I have access to database."</p><p>Oh, that makes sense.</p><p>"Can you give me a better room next time?"</p><p>"I can read the db. Not change."</p><p>"So no hackerman?"</p><p>"Sadly"</p><p>Zuko smiles again. Why does his smile always appear on his face when he usually hates small talk. Or talking to new people generally.</p><p>The light starts flickering before Zuko can start to answer something.</p><p>"Your name seems familiar."</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. Of course he read his last name Sozin, too. He probably knows his father from the news. It's not something he's particulary proud of.</p><p>"Common name. Will you tell me yours?"</p><p>"Call me what you want. Spencer, otto, keith, kendall or anna."</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. What's his big deal with names?</p><p>"Anna it is then. Nice to meet you Anna."</p><p>"Thats fine."</p><p>"Or i call you mister stupid."</p><p>"Idc"</p><p>They continue talking for hours. Occasionally Zuko will come up with a different nickname, just to try to annoy the other.</p><p>They talk about working and studying. Zuko tells him about helping his uncle at a teashop on the weekends and then mister stupid tells Zuko about struggling with money, working 20 hours a week inbetween studying, but not being able to afford enough to buy takeout while in quarantine.</p><p>Zuko has been ordering food almost every day since being stuck in his room, cooking isn't the best option considering he sucks at it.</p><p>After they say goodnight and schedule another meeting for the next day, Zuko comes up with a plan.</p><p>Everyone deserves some occasional takeout.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Mai. You just need to walk over there and tell me the room number."</p><p>He's talking on the phone, trying to convince his friend of finding out the room number of his new friend.</p><p>"32. But I can't garantee it's the right room."</p><p>"Thanks! See you in 3 days." </p><p>He hangs up and opens his laptop. Time to order some food. Mister call-me-what-you-want did tell him about his love for meat, but Zuko can't convince himself to order meat, as he has been vegetarian for years.</p><p>He ends up deciding for a pizza and some drinks and types in the dorm and room numbers. As name he picks "Dr dr Stupid nerd". He clicks on the ordering button and then closes the laptop.</p><p>He looks out the window, watching the sky turn dark again. It feels good to use his money for someone who actually needs it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally updated this story. I'm not sure where this story is going because for once I didn't spend weeks imagining the whole story before I sat down to write. It was more a thought that occured while being high and practicing morse code with youtube videos.<br/>I can't wait for them to get out of quarantine and meet, cause spoiler alert maybe they have met before and maybe they didn't like eachother.</p><p>Also I have no idea what business management is, I just thought it would fit Zuko. Sokka I'm kinda projecting myself with his major.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A voice and a silhouette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ordering the food for his new friend and himself Zuko settles in his usual gaming chair and does some stuff for uni. Well he opens the webpage where he sees the assignments, but looks at his phone instead.</p><p>When there's a  knock on the door he rushes over to get his food, making sure not to get too close to the girl who brought it. He gives her tips through the tiny slit of the door and then closes it behind him, food in hands, ready to eat. Mr 'I'm too cool to tell anyone my name' probably will get his food shortly after Zuko. So he just sits down again by the window and puts his laptop aside.</p><p>He starts eating and waits for the usual signal. He just finished one slice of the pizza when his phone rings. A foreign number.</p><p>He usually doesn't pick up random numbers, fearing it could be his father or even worse, someone trying to sell insurances. But since he just ordered food to an adress, he's not sure of, maybe he should pick up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Vegetable pizza? Really?" A male voice asks.</p><p>It can't be.</p><p>"Are you who I think you are?" Zuko asks confused, if it's the morse boy he can't even ask if it's him because he still doesn't know his name.</p><p>"Well depends. How many people got free pizza from you?"</p><p>So the pizza did get to the right address.</p><p>"You could have told me. I had a ten minute argument with the girl who brought the food because I thought I have to pay for it." He explains, clearly having a giant piece of pizza in his mouth while speaking.</p><p>That's where he must have gotten the phone number.</p><p>"Wait did she give you my number?" Zuko asks.</p><p>"She did not. I may have looked it up in the database."</p><p>Hackerman at it again.</p><p>"Oh." Zuko says finally.</p><p>"The whole morsing was cool for the two times, but it takes ages. And apart from that the guy from the room next door complained about the light disturbing his precious sleep." He explains. The way he says it, sounds like he's rolling his eyes.</p><p>Zuko agrees. It was exhausting after a while. But he still looked forward to their conversation.</p><p>"Thanks for the pizze. And also the drinks." The other boy starts. "Now I owe you dinner."</p><p>"Then let's go out once we're both out of quarantine." Zuko says, but regrets it when the other boy doesn't reply instantly. "I mean not go out like that. I meant hang out you know? I mean only if you like." Awkward. Why is he so awkward? Zuko can already feel his hands getting sweaty. At least noone can see him.</p><p>"Yes totally. It's just that most restaurants here are expensive and stuff. But I could cook, I guess."</p><p>Zuko smiles. Again. Why does this mysterious boy make him smile that much. And why does his voice sound kinda familiar? Maybe he ordered tea once?</p><p>"Are you gonna tell me your name now?" Zuko asks before continuing with the second slice of his food.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"What is it with you not telling me your name? You know I could find out easily what your name is once I can get out of here. Because I know where you live." Zuko asks.</p><p>"Is that a threat?"</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. Of course not. It takes a second for Zuko to come up with a brilliant plan. He's proud of his two braincells for this idea.</p><p>He quickly adds the boy to his contacts: "annoying morse guy" and then goes to whatsapp to search for him. Everyone has their name in there right?</p><p>He silently chuckles.</p><p>"Zuko? What are you doing?"</p><p>Zuko doesn't respond right away. Too focused on his phone. No picture alright, that's fine, he just needs the name. And the name is... "You thought"</p><p>"Come on!" Zuko shouts angrily when he spots the name field without the name.</p><p>"You really thought I post my name online for everyone to read?" The other boy asks laughing, as if he knows exactly what Zuko had in mind.</p><p>"Nice cat." The boy says out of nowhere.</p><p>"Cat?" Zuko asks confused.</p><p>"Your profile picture." The other explains.</p><p>Zuko opens his own picture to inspect it. It's an older picture. His uncle's cat sitting on his lap with his face hidden behind the cats head.</p><p>"It's my uncle's cat." Zuko explains.</p><p>"I never had any pets." The boy without name states. "I always wanted to have a penguindog, but I wasn't allowed to get one because of the expensive food." He explains, shoving what sounds like a huge piece of pizza into his mouth.</p><p>"We had turtleducks in our pond." Zuko says smiling sadly. They always remind him of his mother. He should probably change to a different topic. "Anyways. You're gonna get out of this quarantine in 2 days right?" He asks.</p><p>"Actually, I'm allowed to go out tomorrow already."</p><p>"Lucky you. I have still 3 days ahead of me." Zuko complains.</p><p>"So, you're out right on the weekend. That's great. I spent two weekends inside. Let's meet on saturday alright?"</p><p>Zuko hesitates. He never met someone like this. It's weird thinking about it.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Great. So it's a date!" The other one cheers.</p><p>"Yep." Zuko answers awkwardly.</p><p>"I'm making my 'I'm gonna meet Zuko' dance right now."</p><p>Zuko looks over at the window and sure enought he can spot the silhouette of someone jumping around the room.</p><p>"You're weird." Zuko jokes.</p><p>"And you're gonna meet with someone you just met and who's name you don't even know. I could be a killer." The other responds.</p><p>"Are you a killer?" Zuko asks jokingly.</p><p>"Well, I got killer dance moves. Look!" And the black figure starts throwing his feet in the air as far as possible until he slips and falls so he's underneath where Zuko can see him.</p><p>A roaring laughter from the phone assures Zuko he's fine and he joins in almost crying from laughing so much.</p><p>Everything that's been occupying Zuko's head for months is nowhere to be found and all that matters is this stupid boy's stupid jokes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spicy food and the problem with that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I'm still stuck at home because of corona and will be for a while I decided I should continue writing, because at least my two favourite bois should get a chance to leave their homes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days go by a bit faster than the days before. Zuko doesn't spend the whole day waiting for the sun to set, he can talk to his quarantine buddy whenever he wants. And they do. Although Zuko is the only one being in quarantine still he finds a new text message evertime he unlocks his phone. The urge to find out something new about the stranger is getting bigger the closer he gets to saturday.</p><p>First of all, he still doesn't have a name. Second, no face. Third, no motive, why is he so excited about spending time with Zuko? Most people don't like spending time with him once they get to know him. Oh and fourth, will he really cook something? What if it's gonna taste bad?</p><p>So many questions still unanswered and only a day left until their "date". Mr nameless did call it a date. Eventhough Zuko likes guys, their talking seemed more friendly than romantically. Relationship status and sexuality just never popped up in their conversations. Zuko doesn't even know if he could like the other person like that. He's someone he just met. But that doesn't change the fact that his cheeks glow red when he hears the familiar voice or how his hands get sweaty when there's a new text.</p><p> </p><p>And there it is. The familiar sound of his phone ringing.</p><p>"Hello Zuko." The cheerful tone could end wars probably. Maybe also cause them.</p><p>"Hi there. Whats up?" Zuko asks while getting into a comfortable position on his bed. At least his body can relax while his brain is freaking out about "ok what do I say next and how do I not make it sound awkward like always?".</p><p>"I'm at the grocery store. Are you allergic to anything? Or do you not like anything maybe?" He hears from the other line. "I mean I don't want to accidently kill you." He really plans to cook for Zuko. Noone has ever cooked for Zuko. Except for his mother and uncle of course. But it has been a long time. Oh and of course the time Azula tried to prank him by cooking something disgusting. But this... this is different. Actually asking before buying the food, to make sure Zuko's gonna like it. It feels surreal.</p><p>Zuko thinks about it for a moment. He likes all food. "No, you can cook what you want. No allergies." He assures, only to slap his forehead after half a second. "No, no. I don't eat meat. I- please if you could make something vegetarian? Sorry."</p><p>"Yeah no problem. But you should know that I love meat and I don't skip meat for anyone, so feel special." And Zuko really does feel special.</p><p>"Thanks." Zuko hesitates for a moment. "So you are actually gonna cook something for us?"</p><p>"Well I planned so. Didn't we agree on that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just thought-" Thought what? "I don't know."</p><p>"Or do you not wanna meet tomorrow?"</p><p>"No!" Zuko replys quickly. "I mean no, I don't wanna not meet tomorrow. I mean if you want."</p><p>"Ok I lost count of nos and nots. So our date still stands?"</p><p>And how the cheeks burn red again.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ok great. You like spicy?"</p><p>"Who doesn't?" Zuko jokes. Because actually who doesn't?</p><p>"White people."</p><p>"Do I look-" Zuko starts, but is interrupted.</p><p>"I don't know how you look like! Okay? I don't want you to shit yourself in my dorm room. Because those things can happen." He defends himself causing Zuko to laugh.</p><p>"Is that your biggest concern? That I shit your toilet?"</p><p>"Well it is on my top five."</p><p>"What is number one?"</p><p>"Probably that you are actually a 50 year old man. I know Zuko's age. But I don't know if you're Zuko. You could be an old pervy man."</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes. "Well your major kinda fits that description better. And also you didn't even tell me your name yet, sounds like what a 50 year old creep would do."</p><p>"Ok. So I thought you could come over at 1? We could eat together and maybe do something afterwards?" The man on the other line changes the topic.</p><p>"Do something?" Zuko hears himself ask.</p><p>"I don't know watch a movie? Ok you know what? Let's just eat tomorrow and see where it leads from there, just keep your afternoon free."</p><p>He talks with confidence. Zuko could never.</p><p>"Ok I can't wait. That's gonna be my first blind date." Zuko half-jokes.</p><p>"Well mine too." He answers and something about it makes Zuko get nervous again. Something being the fact he has a big scar littering half his face. "Bet you look like Danny Devito." Zuko rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Well at least I don't look like shrek."</p><p>"That's the best compliment I've ever gotten Zuko." He explains. "Ok I gotta pay now. See you tomorrow Zuko."</p><p>Something about the way the other man say his name not once, but twice. Just like he's said it a million times and it makes Zuko's insides turn. In anger. Why is he allowed to call his name while Zuko can't? He sighs. "Bye 50 year old stranger."</p><p>That was weird. Weird and nice. A nice kind of weird. And a weird kind of nice.</p><p>Zuko decides to take a shower and plans to go to bed early to try to look as best as he can the next day. </p><p>"Danny Devito." He mumbles as he looks in the mirror and can't help but smile about the ridiculousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A familiar face to a familiar voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay. Just calm down Zuko. It's gonna be alright. It's just some fellow student who's gonna cook for you. It will be a nice afternoon. No reason to freak out." Zuko mumbles to himself while standing in front of his mirror.</p><p>He glances at the clock. "30 minutes."</p><p>Zuko is wearing the 5th outfit, feeling finally alright in his choice. Black skinny jeans and a red shirt.</p><p>For some reason his hands are clamy and his body feels too hot to be inside. He has been stuck for too long already. Time to get out. He grabs his phone, keys, wallet, facemask and a jacket and heads out for the first time in almost two weeks.</p><p>Sokka hasn't texted Zuko since their call the day before and it doesn't help Zuko's nervousness.</p><p>Zuko decides to go for a walk around campus to occupy his mind.</p><p> </p><p>5 minutes before their date Zuko is standing in front of the other man's door. He has checked the door number and compared it to the one that he has written down in the food delivery app. It's the right address, but Zuko checks again, just to be sure.</p><p>The odd smell of burned food distracts Zuko for a moment. Did he burn their food? He looks around to find a possible other source for the smell. His eyes stop at a little metall box.</p><p>The box for mail is hanging next to the door and before Zuko can even think about it for a second his hands are already holding mail while his eyes are scanning for names. Finally.</p><p>Two names. Aang and Sokka. Why do they sound so familiar? Zuko knows there were two boys called like this at his middle school. The middle school he attended back when he was still living with his father. He knows that because one of them was in some of Zuko's classes.</p><p>They never talked about were they both come from. And his hometown is 3 hours away, so just how big are the chances? It's probably a different Sokka.</p><p>Sokka. Smart, but always making unapropiate comments during the lessons. He also was one of the sport jocks making jokes about everyone, so naturally Zuko hated him guts.</p><p>Zuko shakes his head. "That would be too crazy." He says. Zuko is cursed with bad luck, but that? That's impossible.</p><p>... right?</p><p>Zuko's phone starts ringing and he fumbles around trying to get it out of his jeans' pocket, dropping all the letters from his hands in the process.</p><p>"Annoying morse guy"</p><p>He catches a glimpse of the name, but before he can pick up the call is ended.</p><p>He quickly bends down to pick up the mail when the door suddenly swings open while Zuko is on his knees collecting the letters.</p><p>"Why didn't you knock?" Zuko hears and looks up.</p><p>Standing above him is a 7 years aged Sokka, wearing his signature grin.</p><p>"I could make a number of jokes about you being on you knees already, you know?" He says, leaning on the door frame.</p><p>Hell to the no. Zuko did not just befriend the guy who used to make his school years even more terrible by making fun of him.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Zuko calls out because who can blame him for swearing in this situation.</p><p>"Everything alright buddy?" Sokka asks, reaching out, trying to help Zuko stand up.</p><p>Zuko stands up on his own, holding a few letters in his hands, while the rest is still scattered across the floor.</p><p>Zuko only now notices Sokka is wearing an apron and some kind of science safety goggles on his head. The red lines on his face reveal he was just wearing them moments before.</p><p>Sokka seems to notice Zuko's utterly confused face and quickly rips off the goggles and throws them somewhere behind him.</p><p>"Safety measures." He explains smiling. "You know, hot oil. Not so nice to get that in the eyes." He adds uncertain, pointing to his face. The shocked and embarrassed look that follows tells Zuko that he now spotted Zuko's face and his scar too.</p><p>Zuko doesn't even know how to react. He doesn't even know what expression he is wearing. Probably a slightly confused one because one thing is certain, Zuko is hella confused.</p><p>Sokka clears his throat like he wants to say something, but doesn't. He just stands in the door rubbing his hands on his apron.</p><p>"Sokka." Zuko finally says, squinting his eyes.</p><p>Sokka's eyes dart to the floor and then back up to Zuko. "So you figured it out finally." He says smiling wide.</p><p>Zuko isn't sure whether Sokka is talking about their stupid name game or the fact that they have a past together, in which they hated eachother.</p><p>"You wanna come in? I should probably look after the food, I don't want to burn it." He asks.</p><p>Zuko considers it. Because he likes Sokka and whatever happened years ago in middle school doesn't have to define them right? Sokka seems to not care about it, he doesn't even mention it.</p><p>When Sokka is picking up the remaining letters Zuko looks behind him and spots smoke in the whole apartment. It's not much, but enough to see and smell it.</p><p>The smell of burned food makes Zuko sick because it brings up unpleasent memories still.</p><p>That and the fact that his new friend is actually his childhood arch enemy is too much for him right now.</p><p>"That was a bad idea. I should go home." He states and turns around quickly.</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck." Zuko mumbles while quickly walking away from Sokka's door, trying to stop the panic that's starting to form in his stomach.</p><p>"Zuko wait!" Sokka calls out worriedly, but Zuko won't turn around, no.</p><p>"Zuko. Wrong way." He hears Sokka's voice again and only now notices he is actually walking towards the dead end of the floor </p><p>Zuko stops dead in his tracks. What to do now? He has to face Sokka again. Zuko feels his face go hot with embarrassment. "Shit." He curses.</p><p>Zuko looks around and searches for different options. His eyes land on the window that's at the end of the corridor. He could just climb out of there. No, that would probably be worse. How does he always get in those extremely weird and embarassing situations?</p><p>He turns around and makes sure to keep his head down while walking in Sokka's direction.</p><p>"Zuko, are you alright?" Sokka asks, but stays inside his apartment, letting Zuko pass by if he wants to.</p><p>No Sokka, it's not alright. Because you could have told me who you are and you maybe could have not burned the food, making the whole building smell of smoke.</p><p>But Zuko doesn't say that, he doesn't even have the strengh to form whole sentences. He just needs to get out of there.</p><p>He sprints past Sokka, avoiding all eye contact and quickly runs down the stairs nearly bumping into a group of students on his way down.</p><p> </p><p>Once he's outside he takes a deep breath and then walks straight towards his home.</p><p>He is ignoring the buzzing of his phone the best he can. But after the third call he can't ignore it.</p><p>"What?" He asks angrily when he picks it up as soon as he has closed the apartment door behind him.</p><p>"Is that how you answer all your calls?" The different voice confused Zuko and he looks at the display of his phone.</p><p>"Fuck. Jet. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." He explains after reading his roommate's name in the caller id.</p><p>"I just wanted to say that I will be at home in a few minutes. I just parked the car. I hope you didn't smoke all the weed." He threatens playfully.</p><p>"Uhm yeah ok cool. I will see you in a few minutes." He says trying to sound normal not like he's about to go into panic mode any second.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Jet asks confused.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine. Just in a hurry." Zuko lies. "See you." He hangs up and falls into his bed, burying his face behind his hands.</p><p>"Why am I like this?" He asks no one in particular and drags his hands down his face.</p><p>He picks up his phone again and looks at the missed calls. 3 missed calls by annoying morse guy and 2 new messages.</p><p>He sighs and decides to open them.</p><p>"Zuuuko? What's wrong? Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I dont know what I did wrong, please just answer me! I wanna make it alright."</p><p>Sokka is typing while Zuko is reading the messages. He sighs again. How must Sokka feel? He has no idea what's going on in Zuko's head. From his perspective it probably looks like Zuko is overreacting and running away without any reason.</p><p>A new message pops up and it's a voice mail.</p><p>"Hey I just decided to make a voice message instead if you wanna continur ignoring my calls. Are you alright? I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm sorry for and I'm also sorry that I don't know what I should be sorry for. But I'm sorry ok?" Then there is the sound of oil boiling in the background. "Shit." And then there's things falling. "Fuck sorry. Wait" and some rumbling of dishes. "Ok alright. I maybe burned the food I cooked. But I started over again. And this one is not burned I swear. That's why I wasn't finished when you came over. I'm sorry if you expected something different or I don't know."</p><p>Then the message is over, but the next one already pops up after a few seconds.</p><p>"So I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I didn't do it on purpose. Ugh. I'm sorry I'm so stupid. If you don't wanna be friends it's alright. But maybe you just want the food. You look like you could really use some food. No sorry. I mean you don't look too skinny or anything, but you're also not fat, you look good, that's what I was trying to say. I mean you look alright, objectively, no homo. Maybe a bit homo if you're fine with that. Gosh what am i saying, how do I delete that?"</p><p>The message is deleted and a new one comes in instead.</p><p>"Ok I'm sorry Zuko. Do you maybe want the food? I have it finished and I don't need that much and I made it for the two of us and my roommate is eating somewhere else, so I can't give it to him, even though he would be happy about a vegan meal. Anyways you want me to bring you your food? It's good I swear. And after that we don't need to talk anymore if that's what you want."</p><p>He sounds really insecure, not like the popular, confident Sokka Zuko used to know and also not like the carefree morse guy Zuko got to know.</p><p>What should Zuko answer? The Sokka he befriended over the past few days seems like a noce person. And did he hear that right when he said Zuko looks good? Maybe he did overreact after all.</p><p>"Hey I'm sorry." He starts typing, but deletes it again. "How do I answer?" He asks and locks his phone, letting it rest next to him on the mattress. He decides to focus on his breathing, he needs to calm down to think straight.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a new message after a few minutes gains his attention again. After unlocking he discovers it's just a message from some university group chat.</p><p>Without thinking Zuko clicks on the green phone icon and clicks on the last missed call's number.</p><p>After one second someone picks up.</p><p>"Zuko, hey, you called back. Listen, I'm sorry I offended you or something. I- wait are you listening?</p><p>Zuko clears his throat. "Yeah. Sorry that i just left like that. I just- I don't know. I expected someone else is all."</p><p>"Oh. Oh okay. I'm sorry?"</p><p>"I just was really shocked when i saw your face and I just needed some space. I mean what a crazy coincidence, right?" Zuko asks.</p><p>"Uhm. Rude, but ok. Coincidence?" Sokka asks confused.</p><p>"I mean that we met here like this. It's just funny."</p><p>"I mean yeah I guess?" Sokka states uncertain. "Could you maybe tell me what you expected? I mean you said you expected someone else and that you were shocked by my face? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well I certainly didn't expect you."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Sokka asks offended. "You know what? Just keep it to yourself. You clearly don't want to spend time with me anymore. I'm already on my way over. Can I just give you the food? I'm not hungry anymore anyways. After that you don't have to see me and my face ever again."</p><p>"Why are you angry now? You are the one that was keeping all the secrets. Making sure that I don't find out who you are!"</p><p>"Oh so you mean I should have sent you a picture of me saying 'Disclaimer, that's my face. Don't freak out when we meet in person.'?"</p><p>"Yeah. No. I mean just your name would have been a start. So I could find you on some social media or something."</p><p>"Wow." Sokka says and hangs up.</p><p>Why is he mad at him? He's the one that was an asshole to Zuko back in school and he's the one who kept his identity hidden so Zuko won't find out it's him.</p><p>There is a knock on the door and Zuko walks over to the door and opens it aggressively.</p><p>"Here enjoy your vegan food. But make sure not to look at it while you eat it, because it probably doesn't look the way you expected and clearly you like to abandon things that don't look a certain way." Sokka says, holding the food in a tubber container. He looks angry and also a bit hurt.</p><p>What is he talking about now?</p><p>"What are you talking about? I told you why I freaked out. Can't you understand why I reacted like this? What did you expect? That I would be pleasently surprised that it's you I was talking to this whole time?"</p><p>"Wow. How did I ever think I liked you? You're a piece of shit." Sokka says and presses the box of food into Zuko's chest and steps back. "I hate you!"</p><p>"Well. I hate you, too."</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Yeah. Great." Zuko replys angrily, glaring at Sokka, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Woah. Calm down! What's going on?" Jet's voice breaks their staring contest. "I was gone for two weeks? What the fuck happened while I was gone. I thought you had to be in quarantine? How did you have a chance to find a boyfriend and break up within 2 weeks?"</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend!" Both boys shout at the same time, probably loud enough that the whole floor heard it.</p><p>"Ok, let's go inside." Jet orders, pushing Sokka and Zuko into the apartment against their will.</p><p>Jet makes his fingers crack in a swift motion and then smiles. "You two are so lucky to have a psychology student here. Let's do some couple therapy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The big question is, can jet help them figure out that they are fighting over completely different things?</p><p>Zuko, you have a big ass scar now and it's been years. Ever considered Sokka doesn't even recognize you anymore? No?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jet the therapist and Aang the genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok, you both sit down there!" Jet orders, pointing to Zuko's bed and a chair next to it. He takes another chair and sets it down next to them so they sit in a circle.</p><p>"What is this?" Sokka asks annoyed.</p><p>"Shut up. Both of you!" Jet orders strictly. "We will take 2 minutes to calm down. No talking. Both of you will now think about your feelings, okay?"</p><p>Zuko sighs loud and leans back in the chair, glaring at Sokka.</p><p>Sokka blinks.</p><p>Short short long short pause short short long</p><p>"F U"</p><p>Zuko gasps.</p><p>The audacity this man has.</p><p>"F U 2" Zuko blinks back agressively.</p><p>"Are you- You're not morsing with your eyelids, are you?" Jet asks shocked, looking frantically between the two.</p><p>When Sokka starts blinking again Jet speaks up again. "Hey. Stop that! No! You're gonna listen to me." He pauses. "And you're gonna let me record this session, cause I will need it for my course." He adds.</p><p>"Ok I'm out of here." Sokka says standing up.</p><p>"Yeah just run away! I don't wanna see your face anyways." Zuko shouts angrily.</p><p>"Okay, now I'm gonna stay." Sokka states and sits down again, out of spite.</p><p>"The attempt to get both subjects to calm down didn't work out. I'm switching to a different strategy." Jet mumbles into the microphone of his phone.</p><p>Zuko rolls his eyes at the absurdity of the situation. It's not the first time Jet has made him "play therapy".</p><p>"Let's start with you. What's you name again?" Jet asks.</p><p>"Sokka."</p><p>"Okay. Sokka, tell us what you're feeling."</p><p>Sokka hesitates, thinking about the question for a few seconds. "I feel angry. I'm angry because I'm sitting here and I'm hungry and I did all that for this fucker." He points his index finger towards Zuko. "And I'm angry because I was looking forward to today and turns out Zuko is just a stupid asshole who apperently doesn't like the way I look."</p><p>What?</p><p>"I never said that! I said-" Zuko complains, but is cut off.</p><p>"Zuko, it's Sokka's time to speak. You will have time to tell your side soon." Jet interrupts.</p><p>"Please continue." He offers.</p><p>"Yeah that's it. I'm also confused. Because of the general situation." Sokka explains, but stops talking when his phone starts ringing. He looks towards Jet, asking if it's alright to pick up.</p><p>Jet shaked his head no.</p><p>Sokka picks up anyways, not changing the blank expression, looking at Jet.</p><p>"Hey what's up?" Sokka asks, relaxing his position on the chair.</p><p>"I told him no!" Jet complains, looking at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko just rolls his eyes and turns his focus to Sokka.</p><p>"Yeah that's fine. I'm not home anyways. I'm in Zuko's room." He answers.</p><p>"No, that's his name. But he turned out to be a complete asshole." Sokka's eyes meet Zuko's.</p><p>Sokka looks Zuko up and down and then around the room for a moment. "Yes, objectively yes. And yeah I think so. But he's still an asshole. Ran off when I opened the door. Called me ugly."</p><p>"I did not! I just said I was shocked when I saw you because-" Zuko shouts angrily, but is only met with "ssshh" from both sides.</p><p>Sokka continues his phone call. "No it's not. Just because you have a girlfriend now, doesn't mean you're an expert in relationships now." Sokka argues.</p><p>The lack of context is eating at Zuko.</p><p>"Katara. No that's not what I said. Just give the phone back to Aang. Why did you tell Katara I said you're a bad boyfriend? I just said you're not an expect. An expert in MY lovelife" Sokka rubs his forehead.</p><p>Zuko remembers Sokka's little sister. She was also a straight A student like Sokka. But instead of being the class clown she was known for telling teachers that their teaching was out of date, which to be fair was true. Doing that at the age of 11 is quite impressive after all.</p><p>"Seriously? Why is everyone getting offended so easily?" Sokka asks into the phone.</p><p>"You're the one that got offended without reason!" Zuko says.</p><p>"No, hang on." Sokka says into the phone. "You said you don't wanna be friends because of the way I look. You think that's not a reason to be offended?" He throws his hands in the air. "I'm sure you know what it feels like to be treated differently because of the way you look!"</p><p>Zuko folds his arms in front of his chest. He wants to say something, but Sokka already put his phone back to his ear.</p><p>"What? Oh, he has a scar in his face, that's why." Sokka explains, whispering. As if Zuko couldn't hear it, given the fact he's sitting right next to Sokka.</p><p>Zuko is getting really uncomfortable. Of course he knows how it feels to be treated weird because of his scar.</p><p>Jet seems to notice Zuko's tension and rests his hand on Zuko's shoulder, squizing slightly.</p><p>"Yes it's a burn I think." Sokka whispers, holding his hand in front of his face and phone to shield the sound.</p><p>Then Sokka frowns. "Yes, that's his name. Why?"</p><p>Sokka spends the next few seconds just listening, his mouth in a thin straight line.</p><p>"Yeah I remember. Common name I guess." He sits up, and raises an eyebrow, looking around.</p><p>Jet leans towards Zuko and elbows him gently. "That's so exciting!" He says.</p><p>"No way. I mean that's just a rumour." Sokka looks at Zuko again, squinting his eyes slightly. "Fuck. Aang. You're right! Hang on. I'm gonna call you back."</p><p>Aang's voice on the other end of the call seems to be arguing, but Sokka ends the call anyways and turns his full focus to Zuko, wearing the weirdest expression ever. He's opening his mouth, but closes it again, gritting his teeth. He looks to the floor for a few seconds as if he's trying to figure out a math problem.</p><p>"What?" Zuko asks impatiently.</p><p>"Where did you go to middle school?" Sokka asks.</p><p>Zuko sighs. "Don't act stupid." He answers. "You know the answer to that question."</p><p>"What the fuck?" Sokka says, standing up. "Aang was right. We went to school together." He smiles confused. "When did you find that out? That's crazy!"</p><p>"Wait what?" Zuko asks confused. Did Sokka actually not know that?</p><p>"Fuck. So those aren't just rumours." Sokka says gasping, pointing to his own eye, but clearly referring to Zuko's.</p><p>"That's why you freaked out? You could have told me. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I'm so stupid." Sokka says, walking up and down.</p><p>"So you mean to tell me, you didn't know who I was until now?" Zuko asks.</p><p>"And you didn't leave because you thought I'm ugly?"</p><p>"That's what I was trying to tell you the whole time!" Zuko shouts relieved.</p><p>"I think my work here is done." Jet says, slowly standing up. "You can pay me later. Now I'm gonna leave you two alone." He says before leaving the flat.</p><p>"That's crazy!" Sokka says.</p><p>"I know." Zuko says smiling.</p><p>"I think we should really talk about all of that. Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Yeah." Zuko says. "But just for the record. I'm still mad at you."</p><p>"Same."</p><p>Both boys try to look angry, but fail miserably. Zuko can't hide the smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everyone was different in middle school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to take my time to tell you guys thanks so much for reading. I read all the comments of course (obviously, it's not like I could lose count of them) and I'm so happy about every single one of them. I often don't reply because I'm too stupid to make proper social contact. Thinking about a reply so long until I end up not replying ar all. Which is probably rude. Sorry for that.<br/>But I apreciate them so much.</p><p>Thank you. I LOVE YOU ALL!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have a pan?" Sokka asks, looking around the kitchen.</p><p>"Why do you need a pan? I thought the meal is already finished." Zuko answers confused.</p><p>"Yeah, but while you were busy running away it got cold." Sokka answers.</p><p>"There's no way it cooled so fast." Zuko argues. "The microwave is over there." He points his finger towards the device.</p><p>Sokka gasps. "You did not just suggest heating the food I spent HOURS preparing in the microwave."</p><p>"You like making an elephant out of every fly." Zuko says, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Well, at least I tell you what my problem is, instead of running away like some people do. In the wrong direction I might add." Sokka answers accusingly pointing his finger at Zuko.</p><p>Sokka ends up finding a fitting pan and heats up the food again, while Zuko watches him awkwardly.</p><p>Zuko decides to make the table ready. They have a small table for two people, there's lots of stuff lying around on it. He ends up dumping everything on Jet's desk like he always does.</p><p>"Alright, get ready to have the best dish ever. I call it Wokka. Because it's prepared in a wok by Sokka." Sokka says as he sets down two plates.</p><p>"Where are the chopsticks?" Sokka asks upon spotting the forks.</p><p>"Sorry?" Zuko asks.</p><p>"You can't be serious. We can't eat wokka without chopsticks. You surely have some right?"</p><p>"What? Just because I'm asian, I have to have chopsticks at home?" Zuko asks accusingly, trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>"No, no, that's not what I tried to say. I just-" Sokka defends the accusations.</p><p>"Calm down, I'm kidding. I think I still have some somewhere." Zuko says laughing, getting them from the cuttlery drawer.</p><p>"I think I remember now why I never liked you." Sokka says as Zuko sits back down.</p><p>"Well I never forgot why I hated you." Zuko says sassily.</p><p>The food is good. Surprisingly good. After the smell of burned food he expected the worst.</p><p>"It's good." Zuko says simply inbetween bites. He hasn't had any home made food for a long time. Apart from pasta of course.</p><p>"I know." Sokka says with a sly smile.</p><p>"Soooo. We went to the same school. That's crazy huh?" Sokka starts.</p><p>"Yeah. Crazy shit." Zuko answers simply, too invested in the food to give a longer answer.</p><p>"I didn't even recognize you anymore. I mean it's been like 6 years since then." Sokka says.</p><p>"7 actually." Zuko corrects him. "I changed schools when I was 13. It's been almost 8 years."</p><p>"Right." Sokka states simply.</p><p>"You were an asshole." Zuko says.</p><p>"Well, you were an emo kid. You never smiled. You didn't talk to anyone. You only wore black every single day. It was weird." Sokka says defensively.</p><p>"I had friends. I just didn't talk to people like you."</p><p>"You were just hanging out with your sister. And I'm pretty sure you didn't even like eachother."</p><p>"And you thought you were the coolest person on earth while everyone else just laughed about you."</p><p>"At least people knew I existed. If it weren't for Aang I probably wouldn't have remembered you."</p><p>"You don't remember me, yet you remember what I was wearing. Suspicious." Zuko argues smiling slightly.</p><p>"Alright." Sokka argues. "So back to the real questions. When I opened the door you recognized my beautiful face instantly and ran off because?"</p><p>"Because you were an asshole back then. I don't wanna be friends with people that make fun of people just because they are different." Zuko answers honestly.</p><p>"I mean it's not like I bullied people or something."</p><p>"You told me to go kill myself at least twice." Zuko states, the memories still fresh after years. "And you pushed me into a book shelf once, resulting in me getting the blame."</p><p>"Don't make things up now. I never said stuff like that." Sokka denies.</p><p>"Wow. You don't even remember that? Why would I make that up?" Zuko asks angrily, shoving in more food.</p><p>"Cause you wanna make me feel bad."</p><p>"Well you should be."</p><p>"Okay okay. Maybe I was an asshole to you. But I definately didn't say such things."</p><p>"If you say so." Zuko answers, tired of the argument.</p><p>"No seriously that's not funny. I wasn't that bad." Sokka says.</p><p>Zuko doesn't say anything.</p><p>"Tell me I wasn't that mean." Sokka demands. "Was I really like that?"</p><p>"I didn't even start about the homophobia and sexism." Zuko adds. He really doesn't have any pity for Sokka.</p><p>Sokka just burries his head in his hands. "Okay Zuko. I'm sorry for that. I changed quite a lot since then. I was thirteen. Kids are cruel."</p><p>"I forgive you." Zuko says simply. "But only because the food is actually good. And I would love if you cooked me some food again some time."</p><p>"We can arrange that." Sokka answers smiling, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Don't!" Zuko shouts, but is too slow. The crack that's coming from the chair Sokka's sitting on reveals what's about to come.</p><p>With a loud thump Sokka meets the floor, landing on his back.</p><p>"The chair has been broken for a while. I didn't have time to fix it yet." Zuko tries to reason.</p><p>"You don't say." Sokka answers with an annoyed look. "I guess that's what you get for being a thirteen year old asshole."</p><p>"It's the chair of karma." Zuko explains.</p><p>"Well that explains it. Is my karma clean now?"</p><p>"Definately not." Zuko jokes while watching Sokka dust off his jeans.</p><p>"So. What's the plan now?" Sokka asks when he spots both plates empty. "You want me to go home?"</p><p>"I mean we can hang out if you want." Zuko suggests.</p><p>"Watch a movie?" Sokka asks.</p><p>"Maybe do something outside? I can't stand being inside anymore." Zuko says. He has been inside too long already. It's his first day of freedom and he has only been outside for thirty minutes.</p><p>"Alright." Sokka agrees smiling.</p><p>"You know. I think the adult Sokka isn't actually as bad as I thought." Zuko says smiling.</p><p>"Well and adult Zuko wears colours now. That's improvement, too." Sokka teases.</p><p>"And you ruined it of course. I take that back, you're actually horrible." Zuko complains.</p><p>"You said what you said. No taking back. I also don't hate spending time with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>